1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stopper apparatus for a spinning reel, and more particularly to a stopper apparatus for a spinning reel having a stopper mechanism for preventing a rotary frame from rotating in a line unwinding direction, and allowing the rotary frame to rotate in a line winding direction, and a switching mechanism for switching the stopper mechanism between an operative position to prevent the rotary frame from rotating in the line unwinding direction, and allow the rotary frame to rotate in the line winding direction, and an inoperative position to allow the rotary frame to rotate in either direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this type of stopper apparatus for a spinning reel has a stopper mechanism with only a minimum function satisfying the requirement to stop the rotary frame. Such a stopper mechanism, for example, includes a ratchet wheel forming part of a transmission line for driving the rotary frame, and a ratchet pawl for acting on the ratchet wheel. The ratchet pawl is engageable with a tooth of the ratchet wheel, thereby to apply a stopping force directly to the ratchet wheel.
Since the stopping force of the ratchet pawl directly acts on the ratchet wheel, the rotary frame is stopped with a shock. This could result in breaking of a fishing line, or escape of a fish having struck a bait. Further, since the ratchet pawl and ratchet wheel are subjected to strong shocks, a sufficient strength is required to withstand such shocks. To this end, the ratchet pawl and ratchet wheel must be either large in structure or formed of a strong material. This results in high manufacturing cost.